The completion of the genome sequencing of a multitude of organisms, including human, mouse and rat, the emergence of new technologies in mass spectrometry, and the development of computational tools that link mass spectrometry data with genome/protein sequence databases for the identification and covalent structural analysis of proteins have together fostered unprecedented opportunities for studying proteins on a large scale. Proteomics is the large-scale study of the protein expressions, protein structure-functions and protein-protein interactions, and utilizing genome databases in order to understand how proteins work in the living cells. As sophisticated molecular biological techniques utilizing recombinant DNA techniques have contributed greatly to the understanding of molecular mechanisms underlying biological processes, the emerging techniques of proteomics are expected to be driving forces of the future biomedical sciences. Case Western Reserve University is already equipped with research resources to carry out proteomic studies, including state-of-the-art mass spectrometers, protein separation systems (both multi-dimensional HPLC and 2D-PAGE) and bioinformatics tools within the Center for Proteomics, directed by Dr. Mark Chance. The Case VSRC in the past year has formed a partnership with the Center for Proteomics to utilize the resources effectively for the vision scientists and proposes to strengthen this relationship with the renewal of the P30 Core Grant. The Module Director, Dr. Krzysztof Palczewski, Professor and Chair of the Department of Pharmacology, and its co-director, Dr. Masaru Miyagi, Assistant Professor in the Center for Proteomics, Ophthalmology, and Pharmacology, both vision scientists will lead this effort. Together they will be a bridge between the VSRC and the Center for Proteomics to facilitate the use of proteomic approaches for the vision scientists at Case. As a result of Dr. Palczewski's recruitment last year, increasing demand for proteomics support including the recent recruitment of Dr. Theodore Wensel, another nationally recognized vision scientist and former Director of the Proteomics Module at Baylor), declining use of the majority of functions of the Bioinformatics Module, and the formation of the Center for Proteomics by Case, a Proteomics Module was constituted in the fall of 2005 with the budget of this Module supported by the previous budget of the former Bioinformatics Module. The Proteomics Module laboratory will be with the other Modules in the unified Institute of Pathology space for the VSRC on the 1st floor in the fall of 2006 (see adjacent drawing). Along with the recruitment of Dr. Palczewski who already had a significant program in this area, the School has created the Center for Proteomics under the direction of Dr. Mark Chance. The facility (5,000 sq. ft) is located on the 9th floor of the BRB Building. The equipment of this center is described in the Resource section below. The Center facilities are within 5 minutes walking distance from the current and future location of the Proteomics Module lab space by hallways and/or tunnel. The Proteomics Module facility is equipped with laboratory benches, cabinetry, central air, gas and vacuum hook-ups, cell culture room, dark room walk-in cold room and biochemistry laboratory.